Tale As Old As Time
by Clavel
Summary: Translation of Fabula Ancestral. Lily and James have given up on love... See what happens when you put Lily, James and a lot of fairy tales on my hands. A bit of Beauty and the Beast is main inspiration
1. Say it isn't so

**Tale As Old As Time.**

**Chapter I:**

**_Say it isn't so_**

Peace spread all through out Godric Hollow, the old king had died leaving the kingdom in the hands of his son, Prince James, who was known to be kind and fair to he's people. In spite of his youth, everyone agreed Prince James would be remembered as on of the best rules in the history of the hollow. Everything was going fine, the whole kingdom rejoiced when the news of the upcoming nuptials between Prince James and the beautiful Lady Helena- who was part of on of the most aristocratic families in Trinity City, the town closest to the royal palace.

James (he insisted he was not to be called 'highness' or 'prince') thought he was happy. A month away from his wedding, however, all this changed…

Sirius Black, one of James' best friends, was partying (as it was his custom) in a 'Gentlemen's club' (yeah, right!) in Trinity City, he was about to leave for the palace when a couple in the street caught his attention.

Said couple was talking, whispering as if talking of a secret, near a street lamp on an alley. The light from the lamp didn't quite reach them but Sirius was able to recognize the voices. One belonged to Helena…

"He's almost on my hands. We'll be married in a month. After that it will be only matter of time, Godric Hollow will be ours."

"I hope you aren't letting him get too far…" the man spoke, it was a raspy, deep voice that sent a chill down Sirius' spine, "Keep in mind that all of this," he roamed his ands all over Helena's body, "is mine."

"Don't worry," Helena answered. Her voice was a little bit too breathy. "James is too 'honourable' to even suggest it."

"He's a romantic fool, and that will be his downfall," the man laughed a very creepy laugh. "Now go, Lady Helena, be the chase, pure and virginal bride-to-be you're pretending you to be."

"You make it sound so sordid…" Helena smiled, retreating to the darkness and exiting the alley. The man waited for a moment or two and then left, as he passed the street lamp, Sirius was able to see his face and he did not very much like what he saw: Severus Snape. Sirius knew Snape, he and his father had been exiled by James' father years ago under charges of treason.

* * *

Next day, in the Royal Palace…

"If what you tell me is true, you have to tell James." Remus Lupin, another of James' friends told his other friend, Sirius, as he finished his retelling of what he had seen on that darkened alley.

"What do you mean 'if is true what you say'? Do you doubt my word?"

"Of course not, Sirius, but you haven't been the same since Clarisse left you… you have been drinking a lot, and that might have clouded your judgement."

"It has nothing to do with Clarisse, Remus, don't play that card. I know what I saw."

"Then you have to tell James."

"Tell me what?" James asked entering the drawing room where his friends were. "Remus? Sirius?"

"It's about Helena, I saw her yesterday when I was leaving the gentlemen's club in the village, she was talking to Snape…"

"I can't be, Snape was banished from these lands."

"I know that, James. But I know what I saw, they were together and they are conspiring against you…" Sirius told James exactly what he had seen the day before, James listened to the whole thing with an expression that went from disbelief to anger.

"It can be." James repeated, though he sounded lest sure.

"James, have I ever been wrong?" Both James and Remus looked at him. Sirius rolled his eyes, "when it has been something important?"

James shook his head. "It's true, then."

"I'm afraid so." Remus answered in his soothing voice.

"My lord," the butler said, "Lady Helena has arrived."

"Tell her to come here." James said voice cold.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked uneasy.

"You'll see."

Helena came in.

"James, darling, if we hurry we'll make it just in time to the bakers. We have to pick the cake."

"I won't go."

"But darling!" Helena whined. "You promised we would go! If you keep cancelling the appointments we will never marry."

"Precisely. The Wedding is OFF!"

"What!" She screamed offended.

"Say hi to Snape for me, and next time find a better place to meet with your lover."

"Is not true," Helena cried, "whatever they told you, is not true!"

"Helena, unlike you, I have don't make lying a custom of mine." Said Sirius, voice grave. "I saw you." Helena was silent, she knew there was no possible defence she could make up. Faced with the choice between her word and Sirius', James would pick Sirius' without hesitation.

"Aren't you even going to defend yourself? Is true, isn't it? God dammit! Speak!" James was furious; in his rage he threw a table across the room. "Say something! I know you can't defend yourself, because you're noting more than a serpent! If you bite your tongue you would poison yourself!" There was such hatred in James voice that Remus and Sirius feared he would do something… er… harsh.

"What do you want me to do?" Helena yelled suddenly.

"Run, runaway and never, NEVER come back. Go with your lover… and if I hear you have set foot on my lands again I'll have you killed and throw your body to the dogs. Now, get out!" James grabbed Helena's arm and threw her out the door.

Closing the door in his face James spun around and, for the second time in his life – first being the one during his sixteenth birthday, thanks to Sirius – James proceeded to get truly, utterly drunk. Sirius and Remus drank with him, not saying a word, there was noting they could say to make things okay.

"Why?" James asked to himself once Remus and Sirius had passed out wasted. "I put my soul and heart in her hands, I thought her an angel and all the while all I had been doing was letting a snake into my house."

James stumbled across the room till he reached a set of double doors that opened to the balcony. "I'll never love again." James swore.

And that's how His Royal Highness James Potter, Regent Prince of Godric Hollow, swore out of love before even reaching the age of nineteen.

* * *

Far away from James' troubles, a pretty sixteen-year-old girl by the name of Lily Evans was swearing never to fall in love in the first place.

Lily lived in Quiet Village, a little town in the outskirts of Campo Real, Godric Hollow's neighbouring kingdom. Lily was the daughter of the resident crazy inventor of her town. She was very happy with her father, who encouraged her to be independent and think for herself.

It happened the morning of Lily's sister's, Petunia, wedding. She was marring Sir Vernon Dursley, Quiet Village's Major.

"This is so surreal!" Lily commented with her friend, Cinthya Kersh.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at Petunia, she is being all love and smiles… so unlike her! And all because she is marring the caveman we have for Major."

"Well, Lilly, Love does that to people, Lily. Sometimes it brings out the best of us but others…"

"It turns you into a complete idiot?"

"Something like that."

"Well, I'm telling you now, Cinthya, if I ever start acting like … _that_ – " Lily motioned towards her sister, "You have my permission –as well as my plea – to kill me and put me out of my misery. Never will I drool over some caveman with more muscles than brain!" Lily declared.

"You say that now that you're a girl, sweetie." Sarah Kersh, Cinthya's mother, told Lily. "When you grow up everything change, believe me. One day your heart will just start to do weird flip flops inside your chest and you will feel butterflies in your stomach and that weird emotion that comes when you're near the person you love and…"

"It sounds a lot like being sick." Lily muttered as Sarah kept talking about the wonders of love.

"I can't wait to feel that way." Cinthya said.

"I won't fall in love, Cinthya. I just simply won't let my heart do it." Lily said with a resolute glint in her eyes.

As if it was so easy…

* * *

And that's how two people gave up on love, unconscious of what fate had in store for them… 


	2. A sad, boring place

**TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

**Chapter II **

**_A sad, boring place._**

Everyday, Quiet Village awoke at sunrise, and it was always the same old song, the same old routines of a small country village. For whatever point you chose to watch, Lily Evans didn't fit: Her beautiful red hair and brilliant green eyes made her stand out right away, her love for books gain her the reputation of 'weird' since she was a girl, being the daughter of the crazy inventor in town didn't help that much either, and, finally, the fact that at her nineteen years of age she had never had a boyfriend made more than one eyebrow rise.

But Lily didn't care for any of that, with her older sister already married, a father to whom 'minor explosions' were something commonplace and a best friend who lived perpetually in love of… well, of any man that was single and available; Lilly didn't had much time to worry about what everyone said about her in the village. If fact, the only other person with whom Lily spoke –besides her dad, her best friend and her best friend's mother – was Mr. Colbert, the town's librarian.

Every morning, Lily woke up, had breakfast with her dad and went out to do her little errands around town, stopping at the bookstore to greet Mr. Colbert – swearing she was staying only five minutes – and to get a new book, she would usually stay there till lunch and Cinthya came into the store for her, then the two friends would go back to Mrs. Kersh house to have lunch. And in the afternoon, Lily would go back home and do a little 'damage control' in her father's workshop, and then she would curl up on a chair near the window and read away the rest of the evening, dreaming about distant lands.

Lily liked her the little routines and fixtures of her life, it was true she, deep down, yearned for adventure and sometimes here live seemed a little bit boring, but that was okay, it wasn't in Lily's nature to get depressed or sad…. Though that didn't mean her thirst for adventure was sated.

One particular morning, Lilly had left Mr. Colbert's bookstore with before Cinthya came looking for her, so she sat outside, by the fountain in the middle of the town, and started to read her book, it was her favorite and Mr. Colbert had just give it to her as a present. Lily was completely lost in the story by the time her friend showed up.

"How far are you gone?" Cinthya asked, fixing her skirt as she sat. "Outside the planet?"

"Try outside the galaxy and you will be closer." Lily answering, closing her book with care, Cinthya read the cover.

"This one? You have read it ten times already!"

"What can I say? It's my favorite, all the magic, the mystery, kingdoms far away and all the adventure!"

"And the romance, my little friend, don't forget the romance. Every good story ever told always starts with a bit of unrequited love, or impossible love or obsessive love or love of some kind."

"Oh, Cinthya, don't start again about The Romance."

"Well, then… let's change the subject. How was dinner last night?"

"Same old, you know my sister." Lily answered referring to the fact that she and her dad had diner with her sister Petunia and her husband once every week. "Vernon and Petunia are trying to have kids, imagine that."

"I rather not, thanks, I value my mental health."

Lily smiled, "Besides that it was fairly boring, as usual. Petunia insists is time for me to marry. She even suggested I should accept Snape's offer."

"NO!"

"I know, I know. Can you imagine? Me? And Snape? Not in this life time or the next, I promise you."

"Uh huh, speaking of the devil, here he comes." Cinthya said as she saw Lord Snape approach them. "Please, don't be too harsh, trouble we need not."

"Miss Lily!" Snape greet her warmly. "What a pleasure to see you around here."

"Good morning, Lord Snape." Lily answered with a small curtsy, trying to not let show how much she hated Snape. But Lily knew how powerful Snape was and trouble with him was not something she fancied to get into. "Cinthya and I were just leaving, Mrs. Kersh awaits us."

"Then I'll cut to the chase. Have you thought about my proposition?"

Lily palled a little, every time she saw Snape he asked the same. And as long as Lily still had blood on he veins her answer would always be the same: "I'm sorry, milord, but my answer hasn't changed. I can't marry you." Lily said in a firm clear voice. "Now, if you excuse us, we have to go."

Lily tugged at Cinthya's arm and the two friends practically vanished into thin air.

"I still don't know why you don't simply take her." A snotty little voice said at Snape's back. "She's just a girl, I'm sure you could manage."

"The point, my little Helena, is that I want her to agree to marry me, I don't want to just take her by force, which would be too easy. Lily has spirit, strength, will…"

"Look that you're pathetic. You fell in love with the sweet, pure and virginal Lily Evans."

Time had passed since Lady Helena had been exiled from Prince James' palace –nearly three years ago – and that time elapsed had made her more beautiful than ever but at the same time those years had made her bitter and the attraction and possible love that once she felt for Snape had turned into indifference; they were still lovers, but more out of custom than out need.

"Well, since I already have a slut for my bed all I need is a mother for my children." The time elapsed had also made Snape more cruel and cold. He had focused on making himself rich and powerful and he had succeeded at that in Quiet Village. "You understand tat a man of my position can't possibly marry someone like you… besides, you must admit, Lily is even more beautiful than you."

That might be true but Helena wasn't admitting a damn thing. "She's just a pleasant girl."

"Perhaps, but I will have her."

* * *

"Dad, you aren't going to believe this." Lily said as she walked inside her father's workshop.

"Snape bothered you again?" Mark Evans asked patiently.

"Just as always, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter, sweetheart, that man is cruel and evil and I don't want him near you. I just hope that with this new artifact I invented I win the fair and finally we'll have enough money to leave Quiet Village."

"That would be nice, daddy. Can you imagine? A fresh start..."

"Yes. That's why I need to hurry and finish this. I want to leave tomorrow at first light."

"Then I'll help you in all I can!" Lily declared happily.

"My little Lily, what would your old father do without you?"

"You would probably forget to feed your dog, dad."

The next day, Lily said goodbye to her father. She was used to this kind of short absences but that didn't make it any easier, since she could remember it had always just been her and her dad – before it had been Petunia too, but since her marriage Lily knew she couldn't count on her. Is not that she was left utterly alone, she had Cinthya and Mrs. Kersh but it was just not the same. Lily and her dad were a team and that was that.

As Lily saw her father go, she couldn't help the weird feeling inside her chest, as if lighting were about to strike, as if winds of change were blowing by.

It turn out that Lily was right, her life was about to change thanks to an unexpected meeting…

* * *

Next morning, James Potter and his friends were enjoying a morning ride across the fields and woods that surrounded the royal palace. Once upon a time, James had been a carefree, happy boy, but the years that had passed since the deception of the woman he thought love had left him cold, distant and indifferent. His heart had healed, that was true, but the price had been that his heart had turned of stone. James imposed some rules and he expected them to be followed. Venturing into the woods that surrounded the palace without direct permission from the prince was punished with dead. It was way over the top, Remus and Sirius had told him so several times, but James really had the whole 'I-don't-want-anyone-to-come-near-me' thing right down to an art.

"I couldn't possible get so lost!" Mark Evans muttered for himself as he made his way through a dense mass of woodland in which he had never been before. He was on his way back to Quiet Village to tell Lily that his newest invention had been a success but he got lost on the way back. "This is the last time I let you pick the road, Rocinante." Mark said with alight scowl, and his horse gave a snort but then his ears went up and still. "Did you hear something?"

By a clear in the forest three figures came into view.

"What are you doing here?" One of the men asked. "Who are you? What matter brings you here?" the man who spoke was in front of the group and his hair was jet black and looked disheveled.

"I beg your pardon. My name is Mark Evans and I got lost, I come from Trinity City, I'm on my way to Quiet Village but I think Rocinante gave a wrong turn somewhere along the way."

"Rocinante?" Asked another one of the men, he had sandy brown hair and his voice was kind.

"Yes, sire, my daughter is a fan of El Quijote, mind you. She named our dog Sancho." Mark explained and the sandy haired men smiled. "Sancho is always the one who first greets me when I get back from my trips."

"Cut it with the mindless blather." the black haired man almost yelled. "Do you know that wandering in these woods is punished with death by the prince of these lands?"

"I didn't know that. I'm not a great traveler; I've never been farther away from Quiet Village than Trinity City."

"Then is a shame that you have to die. But the prince gives orders and he expects them to be fulfilled. Of course you understand that as the prince here I can't let this pass me by."

"C'mon, James! You aren't going to kill this poor man because he got lost!" the third man intervened, he also had black hair but his didn't look as if he had just gotten out of bed. "He's just a villager from the neighboring kingdom."

"Sirius is right, James. What harm has he done to you?"

"Remus, don't you think is better to be safe than sorry?" For all we know this man could be a spy of…"

"I assure you, sir, I've never been anyone's spy!" Mark cried indignant.

"There you go, James, let the man go." Sirius insisted. The three men argued for fifteen minutes more till finally James agreed to let the man go.

"However," James said, "I want something in return. I want… the first living being that greets you went you get home."

"Sancho?" Mark asked, astonished in the face of this arrogant man who wanted to punish him just because he –Mark- had gotten lost and he-James-was the king.

"Yes, I think that shall do. It would be nice to have another dog .One of my servants will go pick it up at your house in three days time." James said and turned around.

Sirius shook his head. "If you ride in to the left hand side you'll get out of the woods and back into the main road. If you get lost again, find the river and follow it." Sirius said.

"Let's get going!" James yelled.

* * *

_What a crazy man! _

Mark thought for the umpteenth time, he was close home now, and he had dismounted his Rocinante so the horse could get some rest. "Now I got to tell Lily that she was to give up her dog."

Mark was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice he was in the paths that lead to his home until he heard Lily yelling in his ear: "Daddy! You're back!"

"Oh my god, Lily!" Mark cried in terror, taking a step back and looking up to his house and his dog sitting by the door shaking his tail without moving from the spot.

"What's wrong, dad?" Lily asked, suddenly scared.

Mark passed his arm around his daughter's shoulders and told him what had happened with Prince James that morning.

If it was true that that man was the prince of Godric Hallow, they were lost. Lily had been the first living being to greet her father on his way back. She had to go with the prince now in exchange of her father's life. They couldn't lie because when you lie in exchange of a life all you get is a cursed life, a half life.

Lily and her father cried and yelled and cursed the skies above till finally resignation kicked in. It was fate and against fate simple mortals had little to do. On the morning of the third day since her father's return, they said goodbye again.

"Dad, everything will be fin, I know it. We'll live through this, I promise. If we are lucky the prince will tire of me soon and I'll be able to come back home in no time."

"My little girl, how could I let this happen?" Mark said in the verge of tears.

"'It's not your fault. Now, I want you to promise me that you will take care of yourself while I'm gone. I don't want to worry about you, so please promise you will take care of yourself."

"Lily,"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Lily smiled then. "I'll be back, dad. I'll find my way back."

Then, with a little pop, a short, rather round man materialized in the middle of the Evan's living room. "Mark Evans?" the man asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm Peter Pettigrew, emissary of His Royal Highness Prince James Potter of Godric Hollow. He has sent me to retrieve something of his?"

"Yes. Me." Lily said in a dispassionate voice. "I'm the first living being who greet my father when he got back."

"Very well, then." Pettigrew said.

"Dad…" Lily was going to say goodbye one last time but suddenly a green light surrounded her and it was too late, she was in her father's living room no longer. Instead Lily found herself in a strange room that appeared to be a luxurious dining hall. "Dad…? Daddy?" Lily blinked in confusion.

"He can't hear you." Pettigrew said. "Now you are in Godric Hollow's Royal Palace."

"What!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs. "No! No! Why? It can be, you didn't let me said goodbye! I might not see my father ever again and you didn't even let me say goodbye! Lily had started to hit the short man with her fists on the chest, yelling over and over: "You didn't let me say good bye!"

That was until a voice cut in the room. "What the Hell is going on here!" demanded no other than His Royal Highness Prince James himself.

-

End of Chapter Three

* * *

NOTES!

Here's the second chapter, hope you like it. Things are about to get interesting. You'll meet one of my favorite characters ever in the next chapter; her name is Lady Anabel –in honor to my favorite cousin.

NEXT CHAPTER:

**FIRST IMPRESSIONS **

Thanks for reading and please review!

Much love,

Crazy, Lovable Me.


	3. First Impressions

**TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

**Chapter III**

**_ First Impressions_**

"What's going on here?" A male voice asked over Lily's screams, it was James. "Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my castle?"

"I'm Mark Evans' daughter, Lily. You meet my father a few days ago."

"Yes, and I asked him for his dog. What are YOU doing here?"

"You asked for the first living being that greeted my father home and that was me. To honor his debt he sent me."

"Pettigrew!" James yelled suddenly. "Go and get Lady Anabel, tell her to come here right this instant."

"Lady Anabel, your highness?" It was well know in the castle that Pettigrew feared Anabel, but then James shot him a hard look and Pettigrew went out running.

"Very well, Lydia…."

"It's Lily."

"Whatever, apparently your father is a very crazy man, I can't figure why he sent his daughter instead of a dog, as I requested."

"You said first living being, not the dog specifically. On these cases one must speak clearly or gets into trouble. My father is a man of honor, that's why he didn't lie and because of the same sense of honor he taught me I didn't ask him to. For my father's life I'll pay any price."

"I sincerely doubt women in general know the meaning of words such as honor"

"James, don't be so sour." The voice of a girl interrupted. "And we do know the meaning of "honor" just that you don't tend to be around with women of the type who know, but that doesn't give you the right to generalize."

"I'm the dammed prince regent of these lands I can do whatever I please."

The girl roller her eyes. "Whatever, for what I heard you asked the 'first living being' yada yada yada … the point is that if Lily and her father would have died they would have cursed their own lives."

"How long have you been listening, exactly?"

"Uh, since you walked in, actually. Anyway, is obvious that you don't want Lily to stay but under the circumstances she will have to remain with you for a year at least or something terrible will happen to both of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but if you don't believe me ask Remus when he comes, he's the expert."

"I'll ask him. Meanwhile I think you shall stay in the castle, Linda."

"It's Lily."

"Right. Anabel please set her in a room and see that she has everything she needs, apparently she didn't bring anything."

"For what I heard, Pettigrew didn't even let her say goodbye to her dad, how did you expect her to bring something?"

"Are you determinate to piss me off today, cousin?"

"No. No more than usual I mean."

James was about to explode. "Laura, you can go wherever you want within the castle, it will be your home until I can untangle this mess, but you can't leave the castle grounds. Other than that if a door is closed you aren't welcome." James said, trying to control himself. "Anabel will help you if you need something, or you can ask for it to Mr. Potts, the housekeeper. What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because my name isn't Laura, or Linda or Lydia." Lily answered, "Its L-I-L-Y. Do you need me to write it down for you?"

"Watch it, L-I-L-Y." James was beginning to hate Lily and he could tell it was rather mutual.

"As you say…er… how do you want me to call you?"

"You can call him James, everyone does." Anabel said. "Now come, I'll show you to your room. Anabel took Lily's hand and started to stir her towards the living room and the staircase.

"Whatever as long as I'm not near to that bitter… I mean James." Lily said, turning her back to James and hitting him with her red hair as she passed by his side.

Once they were out of earshot, James said: "That woman must be the most unpleasant over the face of the Earth. And she's going to be friends with the second most unpleasant woman on Earth: my cousin. ARGHHH!" James exclaimed. "PETTIGREW!" he yelled next and the shot man came scrambling away.

"Your highness?"

"Call the messenger I need to send a letter." James answered shortly, he was SO going to ask Remus in Anabel had said the truth; he was willing to do anything to get rid of Lily, that was for sure.

"This will teach me to don't ask things of strangers in the forest! Now I'm stuck with her for a YEAR. Great, great, great!" _'Though you must admit she's rather pretty, with that fiery red hair and she's smells really nice. And her eyes… we had never seen eyes as green as those."_ James thought. "No, no, no, no," he said out loud. "Women are nothing but trouble, no matter how pretty they are. So just forget it!"

An image of Lily turning her back to him and sweeping him with her red hair flew to James' mind. "DAMMIT!" James swore.

-

"I'm so happy to finally have another girl in the castle!" Anabel was saying. "It gets so lonely here sometimes." Lily took her first good look at Anabel; she was a pretty girl with long chestnut hair and hazel eyes. "How old are you?"

"Um. I'm not nineteen yet, put I will be soon."

"I'm eighteen, and I don't like it very much having to live with James, but Mother asked him to take care of me or something like that, he doesn't like me very much either."

"Who? James or your mother?"

"Both." Lily said. "Mother things I'm… what's what she says… oh yeah: 'Obnoxiously independent.' And James hates women in general, he had this girlfriend a few years ago… almost got married… it's a long story, I'll tell you later."

"In my town everyone thinks I'm weird." Lily confided. "My sister is convinced I'm a freak."

"I think we'll get along just fine. And just James calls me Anabel; by the way, you can call me Nan." Anabel said, "We are here." She added, opening a set of double doors. "This will be your room, mine is across the hall, James is at the end of it and the two rooms at each side of James' are usually occupied by his friend when they are here… which is all the time. So. What do you think?"

"That it's bigger than my house." Lily said in wonder, walking in and going over the nightstand. "This is everything I brought since I had it with me when that Pettigrew arrived." Lily said opening her bag, from out of it she pulled the book Mr. Colbert had given her days before and from inside the books she pulled three little drawings: one was of her whole family, even her mom before she died; the other was of her and Cynthia and the last one was of Lily and her dad last Christmas. Then she pulled out a little, ragged toy-plushie-bear. "That's all."

"Now that you're installed." Nan said. "Let's go and get some food."

Nan and Lily became fast friends because, as Nan had said, the castle was a very lonely place not to have a friend, and they did have things in common. James avoided the pair like a plague; he had something Nan called "Panic of Women."

A week after Lily arrived some other visitors arrived too.

-

End of Chapter 3

-

Notes:

Sorry for the delay!

Nan is one of my favorite characters, I hope you like her. In the next chapter Remus and Sirius come for a visit.

Next Chapter: Reality Check.


	4. Truth Be Told

**TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

_**Chapter IV:**_

_**Truth be told.**_

Lily adapted to her new life in James' castle rather quickly, thinking that, in the best case scenario, - if what Anabel said was true- she would only be living there for a year. It wasn't like she was happy about it but, you know there was nothing she could do so she chose not to trouble herself. Much. And things could always be worse. Besides, James had fully stopped grunting every time he crossed paths with Lily. And the Tuesday, a week after Lily arrived to the castle, Lily could have sworn that James almost smiled at her.

Even though he really didn't want to, James had to admit that things _were_ more fun with Lily there: Anabel had stopped bugging him 24/7 now that she had someone to talk to, and during the meals the conversation was almost as entertaining like when Remus and Sirius were there. Everything seemed a little happier and Lily was most definitely something pretty too look at, James had to admit that Lily was very beautiful.

"_But I've have enough of pretty women"_ James kept telling himself each time he caught himself thinking of Lily when he ought to have been going over state matters. James always promised not to think of Lily again but all his resolutions vanished the next time he saw Lily's tilty green eyes.

On the other hand, Anabel was acting very weird, she knew that Remus and Sirius were going to stop by the castle in a few days because James had asked them to go because he wanted to ask them if what Anabel had said- about Lily having to stay in the castle- was true. That's why, when she wasn't playing around with Lily, Anabel was looking outside the window, running for the door each time someone knocked at the door and muttering to herself.

Friday morning, Remus and Sirius finally arrived at the castle.

"Boys!" Anabel yelled, running down the stairs at full speed, so fast that she nearly tripped by the last step but Remus caught her and steadied her. "I need to talk to you guys before you see James. It's important." She took Remus hand and tugged it to draw him to an adjacent sitting room. "Come with me."

"What is it, Nan?" Remus asked, while he blushed a little as he trailed behind her.

"I'll explain in a moment. Sirius, would you mind moving?"

Sirius just smiled at the sight of the couple in front of him. "In what kind of trouble did you got yourself into, this time? Why is James mad at you?"

"What makes you think I'm in trouble with James?" Anabel asked indignantly.

"That James asked us to come Ipso Facto, and that if you keep squeezing Remus hands like you're doing you're going to cut the circulation of his fingers?" Sirius answered happily while sitting in one of the couches and looking up at Remus and Nan as if that were the most entertaining thing in the world. Nan let go of Sirius hand.

"Sorry," she said blushing and turning around.

"That's okay." Remus said soothingly and looking at Sirius with a sour look, all Sirius did was rise his eyebrows in a questioning way. "Now, in what kind of trouble you're in?"

"Remember last time you came you told me about this man James had meet in the woods and how James had asked for 'The first live being that greeted him when he got home'?" Anabel asked. Both men nodded. "Well, the thing is that things didn't work out quite as he planned, he expected a dog and he didn't got a dog, what James got was a girl and her name is Lily."

"Now you got my attention." Sirius said entertained. "Is she pretty."

"Very." Nan said nodding. "And she's fun, and smart and very nice. Naturally, James can't stand her. And see, the thing is that James wanted her to go but I wanted Lily to stay because if she did I wouldn't be alone all the time. And so I told James that Lily had to stay a whole year here if he sent her away before, then something very bad was going to happen to both of them."

"That's not true and you know it." Remus said, turning serious. "You know that all James had to do was realise her of her oath and she was free to go."

"I'm aware of that, Remus, but is just that I thought it would be fun… you know how James gets when there are girls around that are not from his family… and the castle is such a lonely place and Lily is really nice. And if we don't force James to socialize with other women he is never going to marry and that would be very bad for the kingdom and…" Anabel had started to twist the end of her ponytail in one of her fingers and put puppy-dog eyes while looking up at Remus, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her. "And I didn't want to be here alone and one thing lead to the other and before I knew it I had said it." Remus sighed. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No." Remus answered, he could never really get angry at Anabel, let alone when she looked at him like that. "But what do you expect Sirius and me to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sirius asked. "She wants us to keep up the lie, right Nan?" she nodded. "Great! Now that everything has been decided I think I would like to…" Sirius trailed off as if he were thinking something very important. "I would like to try one of Mrs. Potts's famous cupcakes!" And the, as if he were the master of the Universe, Sirius turned around and walked to the dinning room, it was time for breakfast.

"Might I escort you?" Remus asked and gallantly offered his arm to Nan.

"I would be delighted."

When they reached the table, Sirius was already there; talking with James and Lily was just about to sit. James grunted something while Nan made the proper introductions.

"So you are from Quiet Village." Sirius said. "I'm pretty sure I know someone in Quiet Village."

"One of your many girlfriends, I suppose." James commented.

"No, I would remember that. But maybe you're right. Do you like living there?"

"It's alright, I got my dad and my friend Cinthya, and everything is fine as long was we don't run into Lady Helena and Lord Snape."

"In this household," James interrupted. "The names Snape and Helena are never mentioned. Got it?" He yelled at Lily with sudden ferocity which irritated Lily quite a bit, since one thing she hated was when people yelled at her without a reason.

"I didn't know, but there was no reason to yell." Lily yelled back. "I didn't know you didn't like them either but I don't start screaming my head off each time someone mentions them."

"It's my bloody damn castle; I can yell all I want!" James yelled getting to his feet.

"Good for you!" Lily yelled right back and stormed out. Who did that idiot thought he was that gave him the right to yell at her.

"You know, James, I don't think that was necessary." Sirius said after five minutes of silence, "How was she supposed to know what happened with 'you-know-who'?"

"Sirius is right, James." Remus agreed. "Besides, a gentleman never yells at a lady."

"¿Was I that bad?" James asked, feeling guilty for yelling at Lily.

"Yes, you were." Nan, Remus and Sirius answered at the same time.

"Should I apologise?" he asked.

"Yes, you should." Came the response. James sighed.

"I'll apologise, but before I wanted to ask you something, Remus. It's about Lily and the circumstances in which she came to reside in this castle. Anabel said that you told her that Lily had to stay a year in the castle or something very bad was going to happen to both of us."

"Yes, that's true." Remus said without elaborating, it was bad enough already that he was lying to James.

"But is not so much that she has to stay _in_ the castle, more like she has to be with you, I mean, she could go out or to the town if she goes with you." Sirius added; he never had much trouble toying around his friend.

"See, I was right." Anabel said triumphant. "And quite frankly none of this is Lily's fault but yours, so you should really apologize because she has to spend a year with you because of your stupidity." Nan was on a roll. "And for changing her name all the time when she first got here, you should apologize for that too and…"

"I get it Anabel, you can cut it now." James said. "I'll go to apologize now." He added, getting to his feet and going in search of Lily.

"That was easier than what I thought." Sirius said pretty entertained. He hadn't missed the way James looked a Lily each time she walked in – pretty much like the way Remus always looked at Nan – James liked Lily and that was good. "I don't know but I think that maybe Lily might be able to un-bitter our friend James."

"I don't think she's a miracle worker." Nan said with a smile. "But we don't lose anything by trying."

"You too are the two worst matchmakers in the history of ever," Remus said. "I don't know how you always manage to drag me into your messes."

"Because is fun, my little grasshopper." Sirius answered while Nan tried not to choke on a bubble of laughter. "Besides, you know you always say 'yes' when certain brown eyed girl asks you to do something." Sirius nodded in direction of Anabel who was obvious of it and then he laughed in the face of Remus reaction. "Like I said my friend, it's all about the fun."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

James was standing in front of Lily's room, gathering the courage to knock. When she didn't answer James chose to open the door and walk in, just to make sure that she was alright.

"I knocked but you didn't answer." James said when he saw Lily sitting in the floor, leaning against her bed.

"I didn't hear." She answered softly, looking at her teddy bear.

"I'm sorry I yelled, is just that…" James didn't know if tell the truth or not but he finally decided it was for the best. "Lady Helena and I were going to get married a few years ago, but she was cheating on me with Snape." Now Lily kind of understood why he had gotten so mad earlier. "Why you don't like them."

"I meet both of them because of my sister, she is married to the town's mayor; that is pretty bad on itself, my sister and her husband aren't exactly the best judges of character, the judge people based on how rich they are. Besides that, Lady Helena has always been rude to me, and each time I see Snape he tries to scare me into marring him."

"And you don't want to marry him? Why?"

"Well, for starters he makes me want to throw up when I look at him. And he's cruel and mean… I don't know; let's say that Snape has all the qualities I dislike and none of the vices I admire." Lily concluded.

"I'm really sorry I yelled." James repeated strangely pleased that Lily disliked both Snape and Helena. "I'm sorry about everything; this whole thing is my fault."

"Its okay; this is just for one year, we'll survive." For some reason, Lily didn't want to make James feel bad. "Is just that I would like to write to my dad, let him know I'm alright and that I'll be back home someday. I am all he has."

"Then write him. Write him all you want, I'll make that one of my messengers take your letters to him and bring you his answers." James said, suddenly all he wanted was to please her.

Lily smiled at him. "Thank you." Lily said and threw her arms around him. "Thanks!"

James patted her in the head a few times, feeling awkward and then left her alone.

He didn't know why but Lily always made him feel so weird. "I'm in such big trouble." James muttered to himself, leaning against Lily's door. "So BIG trouble."

…..

End of Chapter Four.

Next chapter: **_The Engagement._**


	5. The Engagement

**Tale as Old as Time**

**CHAPTER II:**

**_The engagement_**

The last days of fall were going by so fast, before she realized of it, Lily had been living on the castle for three months and November started to get cooler and cooler. James and Lily were polite with each other and they were becoming friends, no matter what else Lily might think of James, he made her laugh and because of that Lily thought James couldn't be all that bad.

During one afternoon mid November, that recently born friendship was tested as a storm let lose in the castle… and all because of one little letter that had arrived since Lady Adriane's Manor. Lady Adriane was Anabel's mother. When Nan had turned eighteen Lady Adriane had threatened Nan with an arranged marriage, she had make clear she was looking for a husband for Nan for she wanted Nan to be married before her next birthday.

Lady Adriane's choice was unbelievable: Sirius Black.

It turned out that Lady Adriane and Lady Kiara were great friends and took special delight in cooking up arranged marriages for the believed that since they had been forced into arranged marriages of their own they had the right of do the same with their kids.

"Those are your mother's orders." James yelled, he had been yelling a lot that afternoon.

"Well, you can tell my mother I won't do it!" Nan yelled right back before turning around and running out crying her eyes out and leaving behind her a roomful of people either sad or confused.

Remus was paler than ever and seemed like he was having a hard time breathing, after Nan's exit he got to his feet slowly and walked out too without saying another world. Then James then turned to Sirius who was wearing an expression of great surprise.

"Don't even look at me," Sirius said, "I'm not marring her. I don't care what my mother says." And with that he left too, now it was only Lily and James in the library.

"Tell me what you're thinking." James said to Lily after she stayed in silence for nearly ten minutes.

"You don't want to know." Ill contained rage rang in Lily's voice.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"You disgust me."

"Gee, don't keep anything in." James said with sarcasm which only managed to anger Lily more.

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"I have no inference in this, it's her mother, she can do anything she likes with Anabel, and I've no authority over it. Lady Adriane is her mother and only wants the best for her."

"The woman has barely taken care of Nan! How can you say sincerely that she wants the best for Nan?"

"What do you want me to do? Lady Adriane is my father's sister, the only family I have left, I can't just contradict her. I can't intervene, I won't."

"Of course you can intervene! You're the regent prince! You word is always last when it comes to nobles marring, you know that or at least you should. It's one of the simples, oldest rules of your kingdom, you should know. And don't say Lady Adriane is the only family you have left. What about Nan? She's family too! And you're friends? It's pretty clear that Sirius doesn't want to marry. And it's even more evident that Nan loves Remus and that it's pretty much mutual! So all you're going to do is sit there on your royal ass and make three people unhappy for the rest of their lives because you don't have the guts to intervene."

"IT'S NOT AS SIMPLE AS YOU WANT TO BELIEVE, LILY!" James roared getting to his feet. "THERE ARE TOO MANY THINGS I'VE TO CONSIDER! NOT ALL OF US LIVE IN THE HAPPY DREAM WORLD YOU DO!"

"I DON'T LEAVE IN A PINK LOVELY WORD! BUT I DO KNOW THAT PEOPLE SHOULD MARRY BECAUSE THEY WANT TO AND NOT BECAUSE SOMEONE ELSE SAYS THAT THEY HAVE TO."

"**IS NOT THAT SIMPLE!" **James yelled again, this time he looked as mad as Lily had ever seen him and Lily got al little scared by it. **"NOW LEAVE!"**

"You know, you really had me fooled. I thought you were different. I thought you would at least care for the happiness of those you call friends. Clearly, I was wrong."

Usually James would have loved more than anything getting Lily to admit she was wrong about anything… but today it just didn't do it for him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Anabel's crying could be heard all around the hallway. Sirius went for Remus door and opened it slowly. He found Remus sitting on the floor leaning against the far wall of the room- That wall was the only thing separating his room from Nan's

"For such a castle one would think the walls would be thicker." Sirius said, inside the room, Nan's cries were more audible.

"This is just a fake wall, sometimes when she can't sleep because she misses her home or when she gets sad thinking about her dad, I sit here and she sits on the other side and we talk, you can hear quite clearly." Remus explained, though he sounded absent.

"And that her voice is the one you can always hear the most clear no matter where she is must help too."

"It's odd how much sadness can a letter cause, won't you agree?"

"I assure you I won't marry her."

"There is nothing any of us can do. If James doesn't go against Anabel's and your mother, you two will have to marry… and you heard James."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"You have no idea." Was Remus answer.

"We'll fix this, Remus; we'll get James to understand."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Who the hell does he thinks he is to yell at me? The all mighty James Potter! The Jerk, he thinks just because he's the prince he can yell at me all he wants but he's oh so very wrong if he thinks I'll just sit there and let him."

Lily was talking to herself as she walked the castle's grounds without really looking in which direction she was heading. If she had she might have notice that she was leaving the gardens and getting into the forest that surrounded the castle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"James, brother, you can't let this happen. Nan is crying her eyes out and Remus is devasted, there is nothing he loves more in this world than Nan. You have to do something!" Sirius said, talking fast before James could interrupt him, as he walked into the library where James had been feeling glum over Lily's words.

"What do you expect me to do, Sirius?" James asked.

"You're the Regent Prince; tell that couple of old bats to go to hell!"

"Lily said something like that."

"Listen, James, I know how Nan and Remus feel, okay? And I know it's only going to get worse. When Clarisse told me her parents had engaged her to someone else I remember how I felt… it's not something I want my friend to go through, especially because of me. I don't even care for Anabel that way." Sirius was dead serious about it.

Years before he had been about to marry Clarisse Stone, he had been so in love… but then she told him her parents had engaged her to some Duke from the south regions, that had nearly destroyed him

"You never want to talk about _that._" James pointed out.

"It was easier to forget that way." Sirius said, time and distance had healed the wounds of the past, each day it hurt less.

"Lily says my word is the last when it comes to nobles marring according to our law." James said in a contemplative tone. "So if I want to make two people marry or not marry all I have to do is say so…"

"Yes, that's our law." Sirius said with a nod.

"Do they really love each other?"

"I'm sure they do."

"Well then… we must arrange a wedding."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What do you want?" Nan asked James as soon as he entered her room. She just wasn't in the mood for him. She loved her cousin –under normal circumstances – but she rather take him in small doses.

"This is my house, you know? And I would appreciate a little more respect." James feelings about Nan mirrored the ones Nan had for him. They loved each other because they were family… but between that and linking each other there was a long shot.

"What do you want?" Nan said, rolling in bad to give her back to James. "Some other bad news to deliver?"

"No, just one question: Do you love Remus?"

"What difference does that make now?"

"Yes or no. Do you love Remus John Lupin?"

"I do." Anabel answered softly.

"Good, 'cause you're getting married next spring."

Nan didn't hear James leaving nor did she hear Remus arrive, all she felt was someone sitting on her bed. "In spring?" Nan asked, feeling miserable.

"You're favorite flowers blossom during late March," A voice that it wasn't James' told her, Nan turned around right away. "You told me once you wanted to have those flowers in you wedding…. So I thought a spring wedding was just in order."

"Remus?"

"Well… that's all in the case you want to marry me."

"Nothing would make me happier!" Nan cried and hugged Remus tight as if she wanted to never let go. The man she loved had asked her to marry him!

Remus hugged Nan back with a force that threatened with crush her, but she didn't mind, she was just where she wanted to be. Remus sought her lips and kissed her for a long time, enjoying each second of it.

"I love you, Remus."

"I love you too."

After a few more kisses Remus pulled a little box out of his pocket. "I was going to give you this on Christmas…. I hoped I would be able to tell you that I love you by then but I think this is a more appropriate time for it." Remus explained while sliding a ring into Nan's finger. It was a ruby surrounded by little white diamonds forming the shape of a heart. "I think it tells you how I feel."

"It surely says how I feel about you." Nan said softly, smiling to Remus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James had been searching for Lily so he could tell her the good news about Remus and Nan but he couldn't find her anywhere. Sirius was already asleep in his room and Remus and Anabel were still saying how much they loved each other (James trusted nothing else was happening… after all he had left them alone in her room.). And James really wanted to tell the news to Lily.

"Pettigrew!" James called after being searching for Lily for more than an hour.

"Yes, your highness?"

"I can't find Miss Lily, have you seen her?"

"Yes, a while ago I saw her by the edge of the garden, it looked very absorbed in her thoughts, I think she was heading for the woods."

"And you didn't stop her? Pettigrew!" James said angrily. "The Word is full of dangerous creatures. It's no place for a lady!"

"It didn't occur to me, sir."

"Well, look at the sky! Its well pass nightfall and she isn't back."

"Where are you going, your highness?" Pettigrew asked with concern, but not very sure of if he wanted to know the answer.

"To look for her! And when I find her she better be alright or I'll hold YOU responsible."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was past midnight when James returned to the castle with Lily, she had gotten lost and couldn't find the way back and then some wolves have corner her, she had been hungry and cold and scared and she was starting to think that was going to be her end but then James found her. After making the wolves go away – a little fire never fails though James did got quite a wound in the arm – and yell some at Lily for being dumb and going into the forest alone and giving her his cloak because she was just about frozen, James got Lily into his horse - with much reluctance from Lily since she feared most horses save her dad's - and took Lily home.

A little while later they were in the sitting room and Lily was trying to tend the wound in James arm but he was being a complete baby about it.

"That hurts." James said, pulling his arm away from Lily.

"If you stayed still it wouldn't hurt." Lily answered, sitting across for him; a bowl with hot water was at her feet and a handkerchief in her hand.

"If you hadn't run into the forest I wouldn't be hurt in the first place."

"If you hadn't been such a jerk about Nan and Remus I wouldn't have been too busy cursing you and I would have looked where I was going."

"So all this is my fault?"

"Yes." Lily said exasperated. Lily sighed and looked away but placed his arm right back where Lily had put it at first to clean the wound. "Now stay still. It might hurt a little."

"That's fine."

"Thanks, for going for me… and all that."

"It was nothing." James answered. "Besides I had something I wanted to tell you." Lily fixed her green eyes on him which made him a little nervous. "Anabel's getting married next spring… with Remus."

"Nan and Remus?"

"Yes, he asked her to marry him and she said yes. Now everyone is happy."

Lily had finished to puss a bandage around James arm and when she heard the news she just jumped and hugged James and kissed him on the cheek.

"Um." Lily said realizing of what she had done. "This is done." She said meaning the bandage. "I'm going to bed, good night."

"Good night." James whispered after her… two minutes after she was gone.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notes:

Sorry for the delay, I hope you like this chapter. And that Anabel isn't annoying or anything... I really like her so I guess I don''t notice when she sounds know it all or something like that.

Next chapter: Preparations.


	6. Old and New

**Tale As Old As Time**

**CHAPTER VI**

**_Old and new_**

The preparations for the wedding were driving everyone crazy except, of course, for Anabel and Remus – who swore anything would be perfect as long as they could marry during the fist days of April. Lily, on the other hand, wasn't nearly as relaxed as the lovely-dovey couple since Anabel had named her the Wedding Planer; suddenly the bigger part of her day was occupied in trying to get Anabel or Remus to focus for a few moments so they could discuss the decorations or the flowers or whatever wedding-related. But no matter what Lily did it just didn't work, either Anabel or Remus would nod at whatever Lily was saying while they continued to kiss – which, by the way, disgusted Sirius no end for he thought that they way those two stayed lip locked was unnatural.

James thought Sirius was exaggerating because, in truth, he felt lonely; and, though he was happy for his friend, Sirius couldn't help but envy Remus and Anabel and what they were trying to build together; because that was something he, Sirius, had lost forever, or s he thought. Finally, tired of seeing Remus and Anabel kissing and Lily in utter state of neurosis and Sirius moping around half of the time, James decided it was high time for a change in the routine and suggested a trip to the town.

Everyone agreed at once with the idea. Lily wasn't sure if she could go too but Nan and Remus told her that it was safe as long as she stayed with James. Happy to hear that, Lily decided the trip to the town would be the perfect opportunity for get Nan's dress made. And so, the day before the first winter snow, they all went to the town.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" Sirius said while he, Remus, James, Anabel and Lily walked through Trinity City on the direction to the dressmaker. Before they got engaged, when they only gazed lovingly upon one another, Remus and Nan used to walk together all the time and do a great variety of stuff, now that they were together all they seemed interested in doing was make out.

"Is not necessary for you to do that," James said calmly. "Do what we do and ignore them." Lily and he were walking together, seemingly obvious to the lovely-dovey couple in front of them. "I know it's awkward but…"

"But nothing," Sirius said. "That's indecent!"

"Ah, a talk about indecency from Sirius Black, that's something I would like to hear!" Remus said, he was fully paying attention, no matter that he was with Nan.

Sirius grunted something and said "I'm going for ice cream, I'll see you at the dressmaker's in a while."

"Sirius, it's almost freezing, isn't that a little bit too could for ice cream?"

"Lily, it's never too cold for ice cream."

And without saying anything else, Sirius went to the Ice-cream parlor across the street.

"Do it double! Vanilla and Chocolate! And don't go cheap with the almonds!" A young girl was saying to the attendant.

"I want the same," Sirius said, making the girl jump. Up close she was younger than what he had thought at first, also prettier.

"You seem familiar." The girl said when as the attendant gave her and Sirius their ice-creams, Sirius paid for both. "Oh, my! You're Sirius Black!"

"Does my reputation precede me?" Sirius asked. "Because I don't think I know you, I would remember a face like yours, I'm certain of that."

"What? You don't recognize me? It's me! Charlie Stone. Clarisse's annoying little sister, remember? I always burst into the two of you when you guys attempted to kiss in the sitting room. Frankly it was rather disgusting!"

"It can't be! Little Charlie looked like a boy. You don't look like a boy."

I've grown up a little bit. But it's still me."

"Evidently, you have grown." Sirius muttered as his gaze traveled from her face and went south.

"Don't do it." Charlie said with irritation. "I see you haven't changed one single bit. The old Sirius I used to know."

"That's not true, Charlie, believe me, I've changed. Your sister's marriage changed many things in me."

"You know, I never understood why you were after my sister knowing she was promised to another." Charlie said pensive while they walked down the street.

"Her engagement took us by surprise, we were very happy together."

"I don't see why Clarisse engagement took you by surprise. Clarisse pledge herself to Anthony when she was sixteen. The only condition my parents put was that they waited till she was sixteen because they thought her too young to marry."

"Clarisse told me your parents were forcing her to marry him."

"No one has ever been able to force Clarisse to do anything." Understanding crossed Charlie's mind. "I'm sorry she lied to you."

"It wasn't your fault." Sirius said confused. "Besides, you know what they say, let's live behind what has past."

Charlie laughed.

It seemed perfectly incredibly to Sirius that this was the same fourteen year old kid he had once taught to play poker while he waited for her older sister to get ready for their date.

"So, tell me, what have you been doing these past few years? Haven't heard from your family in a while."

"Well, after Clarisse married my parents decided to move us to their country cottage and they allowed me to pursue my musical education in Golden Valley. I was at a boarding school there for the last four years perfecting my piano technique. When I finished school, Clarisse offered me to spend a season with her and her husband but I adamantly refused and ran to the house here." She took a breath and then asked: "And you?"

"Well, I've been living my licentious life mostly, though lately I've spent too much time at James' castle. He's in trouble you know, and then Remus and Anabel finally decided to marry." Pleased with the change in the course of conversation Sirius proceeded to explain Charlie the whole James/Lily situation and other stuff about Nan's engagement. "Why don't you come to the dressmaker with me for a while? I'm sure Anabel would love to see you. You guys are friends, right?"

"Yes, I would love too, and I think my nana won't be missing me for a while yet."

And so, the two of them made their way to the dressmaker's.

"Look who I found!" Sirius yelled cheerfully when she entered the shop and saw Anabel there.

"Charlie!" Anabel screamed happily. "Is great to see you! When did you return?"

"A couple of days ago. I just found out about the news, Congratulations, Nan."

"Thank you! I'm so happy I could burst! Oh, Charlie you have to stay for the wedding! Aside of Lily and you I got no friends here, it would really mean a lot to me if you stayed."

"Sure! I'll stay."

The door to the dressmaker's shop opened and in came Lily. "Sirius, shouldn't you be already in there getting your measurements taken?"

"I'm going, I'm going." Sirius grunted.

"Lily, this is my friend Charlie, remember that I've spoken of her?" Nan said, making the introductions.

"Yes, I remember, I'm Lily Evans."

Charlie was about to say that it was nice to meet Lily when suddenly James' voice cut through the air.

"Lily is finally back?" James half asked half yelled. A second later James was right in front of her. "Lily,"

"You need something, James?" Lily asked softly.

"That if I need something? That if I need something! You said you were only going to the mail, it took you forever to come back." James went on yelling but Lily didn't flinch. "And all the while I'm here waiting like and Idiot."

"Now, James, everyone waits as it sees fit." Lily said sweetly. "And it took me a little while because I had to buy a stamp."

"You don't have to use a stamp if you use the royal seal."

"I know, but I forgot to seal the letter before I left the castle." Now Lily was gently pushing James back into the tailor's section of the shop, so the tailor could finish taking measurements for him. "Now, be a good boy and go back in there."

"Lily always knows how to handle James." Nan explained to Charlie as both Lily and James disappeared to the tailor's side and the girls went to the seamstress's side.

Then another one of James's screams was heard:

"Be careful with those needles!" James yelled loud as he could. "The future of this kingdom depends of the part where you're pining those needles."

"James, you value your crotch too much." Lily said laughing.

"That's not funny, Lily."

"But it is, you should see it from where I'm watching."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was late when the six of them made it back to the castle; most of them were straight to bed. Sirius in particular since he was planning on going back to the villa the next day. He didn't know why but he was quite taken with little Charlie. Part of him was comparing her to her sister: Clarisse had red-blond hair and icy blue eyes, but Charlie had soft brown-gold hair and eyes the color of fresh honey with hints of gray… and personality wise the differences just grew.

Sirius didn't know what was about Charlie that made him so confused but he was willing to find out.

.-.-.-.

That night the fist winter snow fell over the castle.

Lily always loved snow, it mesmerized her so, when she first noted the snow falling outside, decided to take a stroll down the garden. James had very different feelings about snow: he didn't' like it.

He was happy to be in the warmth secured space of the library as the snow pilled out when he happened to hear someone laughing outside in the gardens. James threw open the window and looked out just to find Lily there.

"What are you doing outside? You're going to get sick."

"I won't get sick. And it's the first snow of the winter! Someone has to enjoy it." Lily said like a little girl as began to play in the snow. "Why don't you join me?"

"I don't want to risk pneumonia, thanks." James said and for all answer Lily threw him a snowball straight in the head. "You have earned this!" James yelled, jumping out the window and into the garden to chase Lily and throw her snow balls.

Finally, James hug/tackled Lily into the snow covered ground. "Now, Lily, you'll do as I say and get back inside."

"Spoilsport." Lily grunted but allowed James to take her back inside

.-.-.-.-.

Next day, James was sitting in the dinning hall, having breakfast and sneezing the life out of himself. Sirius sat there too with his breakfast but he wasn't paying much attention to it. Remus looked fist to one and then to the other… when Anabel wasn't in the near vicinity, Remus recovered his observation power.

"James, do you know what happened yesterday in the gardens? I heard noise outside."

"Oh, nothing, Lily and I had a little snow fight. I guess that explains my sudden cold."

"You hate snow." Remus pointed out trying not to laugh as James sneezed again.

"I don't. Besides it was fun being with Lily, she made it fun. It almost makes me want to give something back… it had been a long time since I had such a nice, worry free time."

"You could give her something." Remus commented.

"Like what? She isn't like most girls; I wouldn't have a clue on what to give her."

Remus seemed thoughtful for a second. "The library."

"The… The library! Of course! You're a genius, Remus."

"Well, I have to go, I'll see you two later." Sirius said suddenly getting to his feet.

"Where are you going, Sirius?" James asked.

"Town."

"Why?" asked Remus.

"Going to see Charlie."

"Ah." Was all Remus and James said and let Sirius be on his way.

"He got it bad." James pointed out after a few minutes.

"Yep, he does."

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you." James said.

"Alright, I understood the first ten times you said it" Lily answered. And the answer she got from James was a sneeze. "Bless you."

"Thanks," James grunted as he moved about the large room where he and Lily were standing. "Okay, open your eyes now!"

Lily opened her eyes at once, squirming in the brightly illuminated room. Then she gasped. "Oh my word."

"Do you like it?" James asked with a boyish grin as Lily took on the thousands and thousands of books that dueled on the Castle's library.

"It's… spectacular" Lily answered totally surprised.

"It's all yours." James said coming to stand next to her. "Every single one of them is yours."

Lily jumped to hug James. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said into his hear.

James returned the hug very enthusiastically, feeling happy to have her in his arms.

I guess you could say that's when things started to change.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

END OF CHAPTER SIX

.--.-.-.-.-.

Notes:

Sorry for the delay!

Next Chapter: Wedding bells.


	7. Wedding Bells

**TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

**Chapter Seven: Wedding Bells**

Sirius had been going to visit Charlie practically every day since the first day they had met at the Villa. At the beginning, Sirius felt confused, looking for answers to the new feelings Charlie woke deep inside of him. First it was all credited to friendship and to the simple fact that he enjoyed spending time with her.

One afternoon near the end of February, Sirius and Charlie stroll around the gardens of the Stone's Manor. The son was high in the sky, shining and bathing with warm, bright sunlight over the early blooms of certain flowers in the garden, the message was clear: Spring would be here soon.

As they walked, suddenly, a lock of Charlie's hair fell over her face, freeing itself from the blue silk ribbon Charlie had used to keep it in place. Sirius brushed back Charlie's hair, rested his hand on her cheek and looked at her in the eye. It just took him that second to understand that the feeling of peace and happiness that brimmed his being when he was with Charlie had a name: Love.

How it was that Charlie, the little girl he had known, had grown up to become the beautiful creature that stood in front of him, the woman of his soul? Sirius didn't know, it seemed to him he never would. But that was just fine with him; all he cared about was that Charlie could make his heart skip a beat of two each time she smiled.

Charlie was enjoying the touch of Sirius hand upon her face. She knew what she felt for him, she had always known. Yet so, Charlie couldn't help but being surprised when Sirius leaned down and kissed her softly, tenderly. Sirius didn't even know he was capable of such gentleness but there was something about Charlie that brought out the best of him for others to see. They let their hearts take charge, understanding that sometimes the head just gets in the way.

"Finally." Murmured Rosalind, Charlie's nanny, as she watched the young couple add a sweet love scene to the garden.

That same afternoon, Sirius wrote to Charlie's dad, asking his permission to pursue and court Charlie. After a sworn statement from Sirius that his intention with Charlie were completely serious – and after Rosalind said that Sirius had always behaved like a gentleman with Charlie – Lord Stone gave – somewhat reluctantly – his approval to the relationship.

By the time Remus' and Nan's Wedding Day arrived, Charlie and Sirius were together all the time, sometimes Sirius went to the Villa, sometimes Charlie came to visit in the palace.

The morning of the wedding, Sirius was greeting Charlie, who had just arrived to the castle, they were in the middle of one passionate kiss when they were suddenly –an in their opinion rudely – interrupted by Lily.

"Please! Control yourselves, will you?" Lily said half annoyed. "Come, Charlie, I need your help with Nan, she isn't done yet! And I have to go check the kitchens and the decorations."

"Calm down, Lily, you're going to hyperventilate." Said Charlie as soothingly as she could. "I'll go with Nan, and everything will be fine, don't worry so much."

"Thanks Charlie." Lily said, trying to breathe deep and relax. "Sirius, you go with Remus and James and make sure they are ready in time. If they are late I'm going to blame you and only you."

"Why me?"

"Because Remus is the groom and it's currently a permanent resident of Cloud No. 9. And James is irresponsible, and you happen to be standing here and if you don't do as I say I… I won't let you see Charlie for two weeks."

"You can't do that!" Sirius yelled outraged.

"Try me."

"What- What time did you say they have to be at the ballroom?"

"10:53."

"Yes, ma'am.

.-.-.-.-.-

"You're the most relaxed bride I have ever seen." Charlie said while helping Nan to put on the wedding veil.

"Yes well, I have a complete neurotic worrying about everything else." Nan said. "And I love Remus with all my heart, so is not like I'm getting cold feet. Au contraire! I'm not marrying him a moment too soon! I can't wait."

"Well, well." Lily said walking into Nan's room suddenly. "If everyone is ready."

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

The wedding ceremony was performed by Albus Dumbledore – who was an old friend and mentor to the guys. Anabel and Remus were positively glowing with happiness and everyone they knew was happy for them. Who could they not be? If it was plain to the world to see the dept of the love they shared.

The wedding reception was slightly longer than what the groom and bride wanted, for they couldn't wait to be alone, but they stayed and enjoyed it and retired as soon at it was polite for they had a long journey to the coast where they were spending their honeymoon.

Once the groom and bride were gone, the party went on and on. It was late when everyone had retired to their chambers. Lily chose to stay behind a little, inspecting the ballroom and deciding where the cleaning was to start the next day. She was completely absorbed, making plans for the cleaning and she didn't realize that James had followed her to the ballroom. She didn't' see him opening the old music box and selecting a melody, not until said melody began to play.

"May I have this dance, Miss Evans?" James asked with a little bow.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I would be delighted." Lily said and made a little curtsy. James smiled and took her hand.

There were a few candles here and there but it was mostly the moonlight what lit up the place.

Tale as old as time,

True as it can be.

Barely even friends,

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly.

"Mr. Potter, I thought you didn't Dance." Said Lily playfully as James and her moved in perfect accord. "I mean, you refused to do so during all the party."

"I do dance, when I deem the occasion worthy." James answered with a smile.

"Oh, and is this occasion worthy?"

"Dancing with a beautiful woman always is."

Just a little change,

Small, to say the least.

Both a little scared,

Neither one prepared,

Beauty and the Beast

"This song seems familiar." Whispered Lily as she let James pull her closer and rest her head on his shoulder. Lily couldn't help to notice that they were very well matched.

"It's the Ballad of The Beauty and the Beast."

"Like the fairy tale?"

"I think so."

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise.

Ever as before,

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise.

"It's one of my favorites. I love how they realize that what they most want in the world it's each other and that it has been right in front of them all along."

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song.

Bittersweet and strange,

Finding you can change,

Learning you were wrong.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." James said as he made Lily spin and then returned her to the safety of his arms. He loved to be able to hold her like this, just hold her.

Suddenly the song faded away and they were looking at each other, barely daring to breath, it was as if time had stopped. Lily looked lovely, and James knew he had to kiss her.

Certain as the sun

Rising in the East.

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme.

Beauty and the Beast.

"_You swore you went going to love anyone again. So, tell me, what is exactly what you're doing?"_ A little voice cried in James head as soon as his lips touched Lily's.

"_What has that story about never falling in love? Eve?"_ A little voice said to Lily as the James deepened their kiss and she twined her arms around his neck, knowing that if she let go, she would probably fall to the floor since her legs felt as if they were made of jelly.

"_SHUT UP."_ Both Lily and James yelled at their inner voices.

Tale as old as time.

Song as old as rhyme.

Beauty and the Beast.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notes:

Thanks for reading

Sorry for the delay.

And I HAD to include the song! Sorry. I know it's an anachronism.


	8. Feelings

**TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

**_Chapter Eight: Feelings_**

The year that Nan and Remus had claimed Lily and James had to spend together was about to end. Since the day of the Wedding, Lily and James had become inseparable. Everything had started with a kiss but then they found thousands of reasons why to keep on kissing everyday, sometimes they were soft, sweet kisses, others hot and greedy, most of the time it was a mixture of both. As time passed, they became more and more dependant of the other to be happy.

"Lily, come here!" James yelled as he chased her around the garden.

"No! You'll have to catch me first!" Lily yelled back and a couple of moments later she let James catch her.

James picked her up and carried her back to were they had set their picnic lunch, and they sat together there for a long time, James holding her in that way that made her feel so special.

"I still can't believe Sirius is getting married next month." James commented.

"I guess he's really in love this time." Lily said, and then added. "You know, it has been a year since we met."

"A whole year already?" James said and rested his chin on the top of Lily's red head.

"That's what my father said in his last letter. He asks when I'll go back to Quiet Village." Lily explained but her voice dried suddenly.

"Do you want to go?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I think I love you." Lily answered, for her that was an already established fact but James remained quiet, practically petrified as the silence grew heavy and cold. She had just said that she loved him… and that was supposed to be something good…

Lily began to feel ridiculous almost immediately after the words _'I think I love you'_ left her mouth. She feared James didn't quite feel the same way as she did… I mean, he was a prince; she was the daughter of the crazy inventor of a neighbouring town. That kind of thing just didn't happen in real life.

"How come you're getting married?" Clarisse Sheldon asked in total shock as Charlie showed her engagement ring. "With who?" Clarisse was impressed with the ring; it was the kind of thing you could tell right away it was not only valuable but also a family heirloom

Just as Charlie was going to ask, a voice drifted in from the entrance hall of the Stone's Manor. "Is Miss Charlie available?" Sirius was asking.

"In the sitting room, my lord." The maid answered.

Sirius walked to the sitting room and when he saw Charlie standing in the middle of the room, he practically ran to her and gave her one of those I-haven't-see-you-in-years kids, even when he had seen her the day before. Charlie and Sirius only stopped their kissing because Lady Stone fake-cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Lady Stone," Sirius said as he slid a proprietary arm around Charlie's shoulders. "A pleasure to see you, as always and as always you look magnificent!"

"You can quit it with the flattering tone, you don't fool anyone." Lady Stone said though she was vaguely pleased that she had been called 'magnificent'. "Do you remember my other daughter, Clarisse Sheldon?"

"Of course," Sirius said and turned slightly to Clarisse. "Lady Sheldon, I hope you're doing just fine." Clarisse had stuck out her hand so Sirius would kiss it as it was proper but all Sirius did was give her a very mild and unenthusiastic handshake.

"The food is ready, my lady." Announced one of the maids. Lord Sheldon and Lord Stone wait in the dining room."

"Are you staying for supper, Lord Black?" Clarisse asked, mimicking Sirius's glacial treatment of towards her.

"That's why I came, Lady Sheldon." Sirius answered pleasantly and gave his arm to Charlie to escort her to the dining room.

The diner went smoothly, and after dessert Sirius said his goodbyes for he had to return to the castle. Before going, Sirius kissed Charlie a couple of times more, and then drew himself away with some reluctance.

When Charlie returned to her room after saying goodbye to Sirius, Clarisse was waiting for her.

"How can you mess with Sirius after what happened between him and me?"

"I'm not 'messing' with Sirius, not in the way you imply. We have been together for months and we are getting married in a few weeks."

"You do realize he's just doing this to spite me, don't you?" Clarisse said, changing her argument since her last barb didn't hit its mark. "He just kissed you like he did because I was there; he wanted to make me jealous."

"Well… he did the same thing yesterday, and the day before and the day before that one… actually he does it all the time, no matter if you're or not around." Charlie answered calmly. "Don't get me wrong, I understand you're hurt… he's a great kisser and in just one month I'm going to get to kiss him every time I want. Ain't that great?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

James had been ominously quiet since Lily had told him she loved him. After a little while they returned to the castle and James didn't uttered more than a few monosyllables.

"So, when are you going back to Quiet Village?" James asked suddenly as they made their way back to the house.

"I don't know. Do you want me to leave?" Lily asked in confusion

"I think that would be the best." James answered coldly.

"I'll leave right away if that's what you wish." Lily said quietly, feeling hurt and confused and almost hearing how her heart was breaking. "But I want you to know that I said the truth."

Lily left James and went to her room, took a few of her belongings and left without another word. One of James's carriages would take her to her home.

James saw how Lily went away and he really felt like yelling and weeping. He had never ever before felt as lonely. James loved Lily, he loved her with all his heart but he was a coward and his own fear wouldn't allow him to say the words.

_How will I start tomorrow without you here? Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?_

Slowly, James realized how much he had lost for being a coward, for not being able to say the two little words he felt in his soul.

_Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay? This one's forever should never have to go away. What will I do? You know I'm only half without you. How will I make it through?_

Lily was his life, and he knew it now when everything seemed lost. She was gone, the world was crumbling down and it was all his blessed fault.

_If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way… What I would do, what would I give if you returned to me someday, somehow, someday. If my tears could bring you back to me._

_I'd cry you an ocean if you'd said on home again. Wings of emotion will carry you, I know they can. Just light will guide you and your heart will char the course. Soon you'll be drifting to the arms of your true north._

See, the problem is that people can live and function with a broken heart. Sure, he could live without Lily… but what kind of live would it be? An empty existence without joy or love or any meaning whatsoever. James had had the perfect chance at love and had blown it.

_Look in my eyes and you'll see a million tears have gone bye and still there's not dry._

_If only tears could bring you back to me, if only love could find a way. What I could do, what I would if you returned to me someday, somehow, someway. If my tears could bring you back, to me._

If only he could tell him how much he loved her… if only he could explain it all, say that eh loved her and he had denied it because of past wounds… if only he wouldn't have let her go. _If only_. Those must be the saddest words in any language… _if only._

_I hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before… For one more chance, for one last dance there's nothing I would not give and more._

_If my tears could bring you back… to me._

Slow tears left James's eyes; by the time Sirius arrived and saw him, James had made a mess out of himself.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Sirius asked him as he dragged him to his room so James would stop inspiring pity in the living room; he had already heard the story.

"Because, I'm an idiot, Sirius. I'm an idiot."

"Well said my little dwarf well said." Sirius said without humour, leaving James in his misery. James deserved it… for idiot.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Daddy?" Lily called that same night as she made it to her dad's home. "Dad, where are you?"

"Lily! You're back!" Mark Evans exclaimed happily as he hugged his daughter, but then he got a good look at her and saw that, though physically she looked well, there was certain sadness around her. "Have you been crying? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Dad. Please. I just want to be happy because I'm home and forget everything. I want things to be how they used to be."

Mark smiled knowingly but didn't say a word more.

Lily just wanted everything to be as before she met James, she wanted to be happy and carefree. She hoped time and distance would heal her… maybe when she learned to stop loving him things would get easier, though deep down she didn't thought that was possible.

.-.-.-.-.

End of Chapter Eight.

.-.-.-.

Notes:

The song was _If only tears could bring you back _by Midnight Sons


	9. Revenge

**TALE AS OLD AS TIME**

_**Chapter 9: REVENGE**_

All James seemed to be able to do was inspire pity. He missed Lily in every breath he took, with every beat of her heart; everything around him reminded him of Lily and all he could do was hold on and try to go on. It wasn't easy though. A few days after Lily left, Anabel told him that he had to give back all of Lily's stuff – she had departed so suddenly she hadn't taken her things – which James did, but he didn't sent all of it, he kept many things in Lily's chamber, because he thought he still had a little bit of Lily that way.

When Lily saw her things arrive she felt very sad, thinking that James wanted to get rid of anything that reminded him of her. She was wrong, of course, but too sad to notice how some of her stuff was missing.

Lily tried really hard to readjust to the life in the Villa, she went around with Cynthia and spend long afternoons discussing books with Mr. Colbert. She did just about anything to keep herself from thinking about James. But there were times when she was weak and couldn't help herself and found herself thinking about James. Lily would cry then, and later she would get angry at herself and swore never to think about James again, and then she remembered something sweet about James and all her resolutions went down the drain.

This proved to bee a slow, silent torture, but a very effective one.

And James was no better; he walked around his castle being little more than a shadow. Finally he decided to use the old magical mirror that had belonged to her mother. Said mirror would show him anyone, anywhere they were. It was the thing he did to get through, at random moments James would ask the mirror about Lily and the mirror would show her going about her day. What James liked the most was to see her when she slept… often he wondered if he was in his dreams.

James spent hours and hours retracing what had happened that day. Lily had said "I think I love you". James realized how stupid he had been, thinking he was securing his heart he had lost just that the second Lily went away.

Days turned to weeks ever so slowly…

One afternoon…

"Dad, do I really have to go?"

"I know you don't like going to the Dursley's, Lily, but your sister asked that you were there." Her father said. "Do it for her.

Lily agreed to please he father.

James had seen the whole thing through his mirror, and he knew something was wrong as Lily sighed and sighed again while trying to choose something to wear… he didn't know it but everything reminded her of him.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Diner at the Dursley's was turning out to be beyond unexciting, and then there was the added plus of the presence of Lady Helena and Severus Snape. Before, the pair of them had been just unpleasant; now that she knew more about them they both seemed utterly despicable.

"Miss Evans," said Madame Mae, one of the town's matrons. "I've been meaning to ask you since you arrived, where did you get such exquisite dress?"

Lily looked down at her dress, the lavender hued silk was quite flattering to her complexion, the dress had been cut to perfection and it bared her shoulders, showing just enough of the translucent skin of her shoulders. "It' was a gift. A few friends of mine and I were going to go to the theater and I couldn't decide which dress to buy and James bought both for me."

"James?" Lady Helena asked, her eyes akin with interest. "Prince James Potter, of the house of Gryffindor, protector clan of the Lion?"

"Well… no one ever calls him all that but yes."

"You must be really close if his highness allows you to call him by name." Madam Mae supplied.

"I lived at his castle for a year. I think I know him well enough."

"I feel really sorry for you, Miss Lily." Snape said. James, who had been watching the whole thing though his magic mirror, felt the urge to snap Snape's neck; how did Snape dare to talk to HIS Lily? "I always thought Prince James was rather insurable, him and all his friends."

"I'm afraid I won't concur with your opinion, Lord Snape. While I lived under his roof, James and his friends show me only kindness."

"Maybe he improves once one gets to know him better." Snape allowed.

"Not really, he always acts the same… only that knowing him better you can also understand him better."

James felt proud when he heard Lily defending him. He also felt humbled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus Snape returned to his manor feeling positively angry. Lily Evans had publicly defended James Potter, his nemesis.

"I've told you before," Helena's voice resounded with teasing. "You should have just taken the girl already and get her out of her system. But you, poor old bat, went and fell in love with the little flower… too bad she doesn't feel squat about you. Your little heart must have been really hurt when she defended him…"

"Stop it, Helena! Remember that you live in MY house, under MY protection."

"What are you gong to do with me, Severus?" Helena taunted. "You and I, Severus are the same thing, two sides of the same coin. You're stuck with me. Even if you ever get your little flower, I'll remain by your side… because I know you, I know your needs and what pleases you… I know you too well for you to let me go."

A slap across her cheek served Helena to shut up. Helena didn't mind though. She knew Snape had hit her because he knew she was right. After the slap came a lusty, wet, carnal kiss. They were well mated, that had never been in question.

Hours later, as Snape lay in bed with Helena by his side; Snape reached the conclusion that he wanted Lily, no matter what he had to do to get her. He wasn't going to force her, not Lily; for once in his life he wanted something pure. But he could still taunt and twist until she gave in… which Lily would do, after some carefully chosen words, well placed threads and a few days of hunger.

Lily would marry him alright.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily's mind was fuzzy; she couldn't quite recall how all things had happened, how she had ended in that dirty, small cell in the dungeons of the Snape Manor. The winter was ever so close and Lily was chilled to the bone. To distract herself, Lily began to trace back what had happened: She had been picking up wood in the forest near her house… then something had hit her hard and left her unconscious… and then she was in the dungeons: scared, hurting and cold.

After that things began to make more sense. Snape had kidnapped her. Each day he would go down the dungeon and ask the same question… and receive the same answer. Each time she said "No", Snape would make her go through some kind of little torture… her food rations were scarcer each day… but Lily would not give in. Lily would die before giving herself to Snape.

Her heart already had an owner: James.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

James was angry wit the World. He had been so busy in the last few days he hadn't even been able to spy on Lily a little… and he missed her so much it hurt. It had been ten days since the last time he had seen her.

"Show me Lily, please." James asked to his magic mirror, his mood turning good just by the thought of seeing her. But when the image in the mirror cleared his mood turned foul again.

"_Say it, Lily. Say it and the pain will end." Snape yelled as he half kicked a small figured curled by the wall of a dark, sinister cell. _

"_I'll never do it! I won't marry you." Lily said in a low but clear whisper._

In his chamber, James yelled "HOW DARE HE!"

James couldn't' see no more, only Lily's small shape curled up against the wall… without moving.

.-.-.-.-.-

James wasted no time. He took one of his troops and rode to Quiet Village as if chased by demons.

As the first light of a new day broke over the Manor, James arrived. He had no mercy for anyone loyal to Snape – which weren't many – and he let his men to deal with Snape. He had only one thing in mind and that was to find Lily. Sirius and Remus went with him, of course.

The three of them made their way to the dungeons, not knowing what to expect.

Lily heard steps approaching and for a moment feared it was Snape but as soon as the door opened she could see it wasn't Snape. It wasn't Snape at all. Instead a very familiar, loved voice called her name.

"Lily…" James said as he kneel by her side. "Sirius," he said turning briefly to his friend. "Go back to the castle and let Madam Pomfrey know that Lily's hurt and we are taking her there."

"Right away." Sirius said, recognizing the fear in James eyes… fear that Lily was seriously injured… she wasn't moving much. In a blink of an eye, Sirius was gone.

"I'll go to look for Lily's father. He must be worried for his child." Remus said in a measured way and disappeared through the door.

Once alone, James turned to Lily once more. "Lily? Can you hear me?"

"James?" Lily asked in a sigh. "It's really you?" Lily's emerald eyes opened slowly, they were beautiful as ever if not a little dull with pain.

"Yes, Lily. I'm here. Everything Hill be fine, I promise you." Lily said, gathering her in his arms with extreme care. Lily's face had a few scratches and scrapes, she had bruises in her arms and – James suspected – her legs and back, she was oh so very cold and it seemed that event he smallest of efforts hurt her.

"I knew you would come." Lily said, smiling bravely if weakly before passing out in exhaustion.

James tucked Lily's body to his… to keep her warm and hurt her as little as possible as he muttered an ancient spell learned from Dumbledore, and materialized in his castle.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Notes:

Sorry for the delays between chapters!

I'm trying.

Ending on the next chapter, I think.

Love y'all.

Clavie.


	10. Return To Me

Tale as old as time

Chapter 10: Return to me

Madame Pomfrey took Lily under her care from the moment aparated in the castle with her. Remus had made sure Nan and Madame Pomfrey had everything prepared so there was no time wasted. Lily looked pretty badly hurt. Luckily, Madame P managed to heal most of wounds and said that Lily would archive full recovery.

Sirius came in much later; he was in the company of Lily's father. Exhausted, Sirius only asked if Lily would be okay, and when they told him she would, he quickly disappeared in the general direction of his room. Lily hadn't woken up yet, and James was adamant about not leaving her during the night, so he and Mark Evans spent the night in silent vigil.

They talked a lot, to fool the long, sleepless night. The two men shared stories about Lily, they talked of how much both loved her, James told of his mistakes and what had happened before Lily left the castle a few weeks earlier; Mark listened patiently and assured James that if he spoke to Lily with the same honesty he was using with him now, Lily would forgive him and they could start over.

Morning came, and James refused completely to go for something to eat, but Mr. Evans allowed Nan to convince him of going downstairs with the rest to eat some breakfast, he knew James wished for some alone time with Lily, and he really was hungry. Plus, he knew Lily would be fine, so he said "Why not?"

James sat by the side of Lily's bed, and started to stroke her head and hair. After a while Lily began to move a little and, eventually, woke up.

"What happened?" She asked confused. "Where am I?"

"I brought you home… to the castle, so Madame Pomfrey could take care of your wounds." James answered and told Lily all of what had happened from the moment he had found her at Snape's place to what he and Mark had said during the night.

"Oh, I remember. You came foe me… Why did you do it?" Lily asked quietly.

"I went for you because I love you."

"WHAT!" Lilly was more than a little surprised and tried to stand up but she got a dizzy spell and had to lie down again, James really had some nerve! Last time she had seen him, when she had told him she loved him, James had acted so…. Cold ad now this!

"I said I went for you because I LOVE YOU." That last part James said with great vehemence. It was the truth and he wasn't nervous about the truth… though he was a little afraid of what Lily would say to him. "But I'll understand if you can't love me anymore… just say the word and I won't mention it again."

"James," Lily said so softly, melting him on the spot. "My feelings for you haven't change. They should have because you were a complete jerk… but they haven't. I still love you."

James kissed her then. How could he not?

"I'm so happy Lily is okay now!" Nan told Remus later that night while both of them got ready for bed. "James would be back to be himself not that Lily is back."

"Yes, you're right." Remus answered, somewhat distracted.

"What's wrong?" Nan asked sweetly as she sat on his side of their large bed. "Don't tell me you're still upset for what your brother said? I thought you had forgotten it."

"You do know me so well… you're right, that's what has been bothering me… well, it began to bother me now… before I was more worried about Lily and James, but now that things are back to normal… I got time to think on what Romulus said."

"Romulus is a jerk. You shouldn't think of him."

"I know he's a jerk but I didn't like at all the way he was looking at you. I don't feel comfortable leaving him with mother."

"You underestimate you mother, she knows Romulus better than anyone she'll keep him on a short leash. She just wants to keep him out of trouble. She trusts you, that's why you're the heir even when he's older than you."

"For like five minutes!" Remus answered, he didn't like talking about his twin.

Both of them were so different, sometimes he thought the only think they had in common was their last names, and the fact that both of them belonged to the House of Gryffindor and the Protector Clan of the Wolf. But besides that, they were different. And though they loved each other for being brothers, they had grown apart long ago… and the estrangement only grew when the Old Lord Lupin had named Remus the heir And then Remus went and married Nan… and now he had found out that deep down, Romulus had always wanted her to himself.

"Besides, don't tell me you didn't mind what Romulus said about you."

"About how I chose you because you're the one who has all the money and not him? I don't mind, I would have to care for what he has to say before I mind his opinion. For me the only opinions that matter are yours and your mothers- but not because she's your mother, but because I know she loves me too."

"I know." Remus said as he hugged her. "But you know what? I think I don't wan to keep talking about my mother of brother. What I'm thinking about includes me and you and… it isn't exactly sleep.

Nan just smiled knowingly.

From the moment Lily woke up, she and James had become inseparable. They did everything together, even when James had estate functions to attend to, Lily would sit next to him in the library and keep him company.

After two weeks, Madame Pomfrey said Lily was fully recovered and another set of problems was brought upon James. Surely, Mrs. Evans would want to go back to Quiet Village. And James had to prevent that from happening. So he would have to pop the question, and soon.

James had thought about it hundreds of times… hoping it all went in the most romantic way… with moonlight and stars… perhaps in the rose garden… but it all happened during the day, while they were sitting under an old tree after a long hike and with only a few silly words. … He barely remembered had he had said, all that mattered was that Lily had said YES!

The news spread like fire! Everyone in the castle was happy, even Mark Evans gave him approval to the union and James presented Lily with an engagement ring the likes of which had never been seen before.

And that's how; they planned their wedding for merely two weeks later. They would even have time to go to their wedding trip and come back in time for Sirius' wedding. James and Lily would have married that same afternoon but when James got married he had to be crowned king and that ceremony would take a little time to prepare. This time it wouldn't be a Grand Wedding, just a small affair, a wedding that would only include those they loved best, it would be quick because Lily and James couldn't wait to be together.

Trey days before the wedding, they were still some things to be taken care of, and James realized he had lost every discussion he an Lily might ever had in the future, for Lily was simply the light of his life, and all Lily had to do was wish for something and James would make that something happen.

"James, really, I don't want another heavy piece of jewelry, just plain gold band will do!"."

"But…"

"Please, James, just look at my engagement ring. It's pretty and I love wearing it because you gave it me, but it weights a ton and it looks more like the ring is wearing my hand. Pleas, say they will be plain bands… say it."

"But Lily..."

"Please, say yes..." Lily said and James could only sigh. As he could deny her of anything.

"I will be as you like." James said, kissing her. He had never met someone so little interested in material things. It was just another reason why he loved Lily.

The wedding and following coronation ceremony were performed by Albus Dumbledorre, who had given his blessings to the young couple on wished them the best of lucks.

And soon Lily found herself married to the man of her dreams. And while Dumbledore but over her head the crown that made her Queen of Godric Hollow, Lily realized that at her young age she was assuming responsibilities far greater than what she had ever dared to dream of: wife, lover, Mistress of a castle and Queen. All that was a little scary, but Lily found strength in knowing she loved James with all her heart, she loved him, the man, enough that her duties to the king and kingdom didn't seem like a chore so much.

As they were proclaimed King and Queen of Godric Hollow, James finally understood that fortune was good with those who are brave and can learn from their mistakes, it had taken him all his courage to love – and admit he loved – Lily and he could never let her go now. Not when she made him the happiest man on earth.

From that day on, Lily and James were support the one of the other. They faced all the obstacles fate threw their way and they made their own way in the world the only way they knew how: Together.

That day was the beginnings of one of the most prosper rulings of Godric hollow. The actions this rulers took in the name of their people left a legacy that passed to the Great History Book of the Hollow… but nothing ever compared to the stories, which passed from generation to generation, about how much Lily and James loved each other… and the best part of it all was… the stories were true.

End of Chapter 10

End of Tale as Old as Time.

Notes:

So sorry for the delay, finally you guys got a proper ending!

Hope you like.

Love,

C-


End file.
